


Home?

by ships18



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Realisations, Swearing, alec thinking, i think, maybe some angst but v v v light, not really sure what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships18/pseuds/ships18
Summary: Alec goes to Magnus' flat alone for the first time and ends up thinking a lot. Magnus comes home to something he never knew he really needed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have no idea what this is but I hope you like it.

"Hello?" Alec called into the silent apartment. The windows were open casting a cascade of light over the expensive looking furniture. Magnus had just changed the lay out of his flat- going from georgian house to a more casual urban chic look which consisted of many many colourful throws. Alec smiled slightly to himself as he thought of the colourful worklock to whom this flat actually belonged to. 

Magnus Bane. 

Magnus Bane had crept up on Alec- probably the first to ever surprise Alec properly, if at all. Alec had always thought of himself as someone who had his guard always up, knowing exactly what was coming around the corner. 

Magnus Bane must have fell out of the fucking sky. 

The warlock was someone unlike Alec had ever met. He was kind, he listened, he was interested. Interested in Alec that is. Something which no one had ever really been. Alec's parents had no time for him, between constant trips to Idris and looking after his younger siblings. Alec found himself detaching and learning to be quiet and trying to learn to be okay with that. Magnus showed him that he did not need to hide behind his siblings anymore- that he could be centre stage and take charge of his own life. 

It had been 2 months since Alec had kissed Magnus in front of the whole of the Clave including his parents. Needless to say Maryse was no longer talking to him and his dad called only on occasions mainly where he needed something done. But on the plus side Alec now finally felt that he was himself- the leader of the new york institute, protector, carer... boyfriend of Magnus bloody Bane. It still felt weird to have those words on his tongue, to say them aloud after so many years of repressing his inner most desires. Alec was free. And it was down to a shiny, beautiful, quite magical warlock. 

Tonight was the first night that Alec had come to Magnus' apartment alone. 

Alec knew that no one would return his greeting and so slowly straightened himself out, flicking on the lights to wash the colourful and homely apartment in light. 

Although it had been 2 months, Alec still hadn't shaken his awkward tendencies and found himself slipping back into them, now that Magnus was not there to direct him where he should go and where the night should go all together. 

He walked cautiously over to the centre of the room where the navy blue sofas were arranged in a square, dipped slightly from the rest of the room. He stood there silently for a few minutes- drinking in his surroundings that were just so...Magnus. 

The rugs on the floor layered over each other, creating a kaleidoscope of colour in Alec's eyes, colour that reminded him of the extravagant outfits that his boy friend would wear. The outfits that would ride low down Magnus' chest, so low in fact that Alec had to look away and think of dead puppies for a few seconds whenever he saw Magnus in those tops. The tops that he layered with jewellery and feathers and glitter and confidence. Alec did not want to think about the right trousers that Magnus always wore: the ones that rode low on his hips hanging off his frame effortlessly. 

Alec coughed. He couldn't get worked up here. In Magnus' apartment. By himself. 

Instead Alec chose to politely sit himself down on the corner of the sofa making sure not to disturb the cushions which had been thrown haphazardly onto the piece of furniture he was now occupying. He rested without breathing for a few seconds the entire of his body tense. He did not know what he was waiting for but he couldn't seem to relax without the soft voice of murmur of his Magnus talking. Telling stories of his past lives and reminiscing about the good old days- though he always promised Alec that the days spent with him were the best days, even in his 400 or so years. 

The thought made Alec smile and for some time the boy sat on the edge of his boyfriends sofa, twiddling his thumbs and thinking about how special he was to have someone like Magnus Bane in his life. To wake up next to the warlock, to cook, sleep, eat, walk, exist next to this beautiful man. To be one of the only ones who had seen Magnus in this way. Completely vulnerable, yet seemingly okay with it. Whenever Magnus was around Alec he turned soft. There was really no other way to describe it. 

Magnus made his way to his apartment humming softly to himself. It was 10:30. He was 2 hours behind schedule as the dreaded vampire had not taken the subtle hints that Magnus had been throwing them that his meetings were only supposed to last 30 minutes, not 2 bloody hours. 

He shook his head, starting his humming again as he realised that he would not let the overrun appointment let him down. He twisted his key into the lock hearing the familiar click and nudging the door open. 

What first hit him was the lights. He was sure he had left them off and his heart started to race as he realised someone else's had been in his apartment- or was still there. He crept forward slowly trying to not make a sound and picked up a heavy dictionary on the way to the living room. 

His heart fluttered at the sight of Alec- his Alec- curled up tightly into a ball on his sofa, a smile playing at the edge of his lips. Magnus walked over, careful not to disturb his sleeping boyfriends and sat down next to his head. 

He let out a sigh he hadn't known he had been holding, feeling all the stress of the day and of the week flow out of him effortlessly. It was as though Alec was cleansing him simply by just being present and Magnus found himself smiling down at the young boy. 

 

He leaned down, pressing a light kiss to Alec's forehead. 

"Babe, I'm home." Magnus whispered into Alec's mess of hair, smiling even more at the sound of those words. He liked how that sounded, loved it even. He knew from that moment on that he needed Alec there to come home to each night. Needed his presence to make his day shine bright and give it a spark of life once more. He wanted to come home and cook dinner and sit and watch tv and climb into bed with the boy beside him without worrying about when Alec needed to leave to get back to the institute. 

He needed Alec. 

It occurred to Magnus in that moment that maybe Alec was his home.


End file.
